


uncharted

by anthropologicalhands



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologicalhands/pseuds/anthropologicalhands
Summary: It is a strange thought, but he has never really touched her face before, though her body is familiar to him in other ways.





	uncharted

It is a strange thought, but he has never really touched her face before, though her body is familiar to him in other ways. He has held her up when she was tired, pulled her by the hand as they ran from pursuers, cradled her by the back of her head and the crook of her knees when she was unconscious.

Then there is the time they don’t speak of, when he had her by the throat, intending to kill her with his bare hands. But that time has long passed.

Now they sit, curled up close on her couch. She is trying, poorly, to hide her smile as he reaches out and cups her face in both hands. He is still careful around her neck, though these days she does not tremble or start when his hands skirt too close, as they explore this fledgling thing between them.

He sweeps his thumbs gently over her closed eyelids, hovering just above the delicate skin, close enough to feel the feathering of her eyelashes. He feels the faint jut of her cheekbones, sweeps down over the swell of her cheeks. Her eyes open again, jeweled in the dim light of the rose-hued lamp, her gaze warm. He traces her jawbone before reaching up and tweaking an earlobe. She squeaks, indignant, and hitches up her shoulder, traps his hand with her head. One of her hands comes up from where they lay in her lap and curls loosely around his wrist. Her smile is soft and so are her lips; he brushes over these with his free hand; she nips at the digits as they pass.

This is new: their teasing. Naruto speaks of the slow burn of their relationship as something truly frustrating. For them, it is a luxury. There is no point in rushing these explorations into uncharted territory. Discovering little sparks they can so easily nurture into something more. Something strong.


End file.
